


The Tail Waggeth Forward and Back

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Capwolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Art for ‘The Law Runneth Forward and Back’ by Sineala.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	The Tail Waggeth Forward and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Law Runneth Forward and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665666) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> First and foremost, I apologize for the incredibly cheesy title. It popped into my mind and wouldn’t leave me alone, so I just had to roll with it. Second, I never make animated things, so if any of it is glitchy that’s why (and also why I included a non-animated version). Third, this is inspired by what is absolutely one of my favorite fics ever and so cute and sweet!
> 
> Sineala: Happy holidays! Thank you for contributing so many amazing stories to the Marvel fandom. Your writing is incredible and I always love seeing new fics from you. I hope you like this fanart!


End file.
